Scarlet Crimson
by x. Scarlet Soul .x
Summary: Sakura was a vampire. But she doesn't drink human blood; she hates the taste of it. Not until a vampiric came along. He made Sakura realize what being a true vampire felt like... his name was "Uchiha Sasuke". Or... was it "Itachi"? AU. /SasuSakuIta/ .::DISCONTINUED::.
1. Chapter 1

**x. Scarlet Crimson .x**

_Sakura was a vampire. But she doesn't drink blood, she hates the taste of it. Not until a vampiric came along. Named "Uchiha Sasuke". Or... was it "Itachi"?_

**---**

**A/N: Please enjoy! :D**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Haruno Sakura lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She hated mornings. Although the heavy curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking out all the lights, she could tell that the sun was well above the horizon because of the chatter of early birds and the noisy buzz of the village. Konoha village was her hometown, or more specifically, the only place that she has known in her life.

Her life of a vampire.

Nobody knew that she is a vampire, because she almost isn't. Sakura has never talked to the other vampires hidden in this village, because she knew that if she did, they would only despise her. And probably humiliate her. The reason was that Sakura never drank a human's blood. She hates the taste of it. She doesn't know why, but she just detests the sickening scent of the crimson liquid; to her, it is simply revolting. And that was also the reason why no one in the village realized that she was actually a vampire. And so, it is also the reason why she had made so many friends, quite the opposite of what a normal vampire would have done.

Sakura knows that it's simple: she is merely not a normal vampire.

She possesses the immortality that a vampire has; she possesses the unbelievable agility that a vampire has; she possesses the pale features that a vampire has; she simply possesses everything a vampire has, except for the preference of blood.

Why does she hate human blood when she's supposed to be a vampire?

Sakura doesn't know. All she knows is that she hates even the mere sight of blood. She doesn't fear it, it just makes her dizzy and very uncomfortable. But Sakura knows that she's a pure blood vampire, this, she is sure of. Because like all the other vampires, her body turns numb at the sight of the holy cross, and she hates the light. As much as she wanted to go out to stay with her friends, she just couldn't, because after only half an hour or so, she would feel dizzy under the sunlight.

Sakura sighed as she got out of bed.

Vampires were powerful creatures, perhaps one of the strongest demons that dwelled in this village; no, scratch that, they were probably the strongest ones in the demon world. Of course, there is no perfection in the world: although vampires are such fearsome creatures, they also have many weaknesses. This is perhaps also the reason why vampires haven't managed to gain domination over both the demon world and the human world.

For one, vampires are afraid of the light, the holy cross and not to mention the smell of garlic. But also because vampires possess such a strong demonic aura around them, they fear water, and only pure water. Because the clearest, most natural and pure water is able to purify demonic auras. The water-controlling demons, though, cannot do the same damage to the vampires because the water they control is mixed with their own demonic aura. Those are not pure water.

Sakura went into the bathroom. She turned on the tap. The water that flowed out splashed into the tub; she mixed her demonic aura into the water. She sighed, it was always like this; every time she has to come in contact with water she has to infuse her demon powers into the water to stop it from burning her skin. Sakura took off her clothes and slipped into the tub. This was enough proof that she was vampire.

Or rather, she was a non-blood-drinking vampire.

Sakura played with the bubbles her shampoo produced; normally vampires drink blood, so they don't need to drink water to quench their thirst. But her? She doesn't drink blood, so she only drinks juice. Which is very troublesome, because her friends often offered her water when they were out together. She couldn't mix her demonic powers into the water with her friends watching, could she?

"Ouch!" Sakura clutched her finger as she cut it on a sharp piece of glass. She cursed under her breath, being a vampire, she should have seen it even in this dark surrounding. It was a piece of glass from the bottle that she had broken yesterday. Sakura washed her bleeding finger in the water, the stench of blood was getting to her. She gritted her teeth, what a joke, to feel sick from her own blood.

Sakura groaned, washing her shampoo off. She lives such a tough life.

_Rrriiinng!_

"Hm?" Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, she picked up the ringing phone rather reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Where are you?"

Sakura sighed, she recognized that voice, "I'm at home, Ino."

"Oh, I see," Sakura could picture her best friend pouting on the other side of the phone, "Sakura, come to my flower shop, I'm so bored here."

"I don't have time, Ino," Sakura lied.

Ino sighed, "You always say that. You never have time during the day, even during the weekends. Why are you always so busy?"

"Oh, you know," Sakura inhaled deeply, "Missions."

"Missions," Ino repeated, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "So I see." she paused, "Meet you at seven."

Sakura hung up. She stared at the phone. Nothing special there. Ino always called her to a coffee shop at seven. Sakura wasn't going to be bothered by that. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and looked around the dark room. Being a vampire wasn't easy.

And Haruno Sakura was to learn more about that.

---

"I told you, Ino," Sakura tried again in exasperation, "Stop breaking up with your boyfriends and decide on one!"

"Nah, that won't work," Ino waved her hand dismissively, "I haven't met a perfect one yet."

"No one is going to be perfect, I tell you."

Ino's reply was just to sip her coffee.

Sakura knew this all so well. Ino's going to complain about her boyfriend problems again. Sakura massaged her temples, her headache was returning, oh, why on earth did she make such a friend? And above all, her _best_ friend? She felt like she was Ino's complaining machine, doing nothing but to listen to the blond girl babble about how she got a new boyfriend and after one week how she broke up with him...

Sakura did give her best friend advice. But did Ino listen? No.

"Hey Sakura..."

Sakura finished her coffee in one swift sip and stood up, "I have to get back, neh, Ino-chan," she smiled pleasantly.

Ino gulped. Sakura's voice was two notes too high, she recognized that voice. It was the voice of a very very annoyed Sakura. So, Ino didn't try to stop her when Sakura marched out of the coffee shop. Ino sighed and looked at the coffee cup in her hands. Then, she suddenly realized...

"Ah! Sakura made me pay the bill again!!??"

Sakura looked up at the calm night sky as a breeze ruffled her pink hair. Her forest green eyes reflected the silvery moonlight. She stepped onto the soft grass and into the maze the thick trees formed. It wasn't quite a maze to her; she took a walk through the forest on the outskirts of the village almost every night. Sakura wasn't likely to get lost in these woods at all.

The moon is full tonight, Sakura remarked, perfect.

She needed the moonlight to restore her demonic aura.

Sakura closed her eyes.

_Rustle._

Sakura's eyes shot open. She spun around; what was that sound just now? Someone was there; someone was watching her.

She scanned the bushes and trees. Hah, this person has got to be crazy, anyone knew better than to pick a fight with a vampire.

"Don't be such a coward! Come out!" Sakura's eyes glinted.

The grass rustled as footsteps were heard. A shadow emerged from behind a tree. It was a strong figure of a man. Sakura raised her fists. But the man's eyes flashed and Sakura froze. His eyes were blood red. They were splashed with the foreboding shade of scarlet. Sakura hated that colour. She bit her lip, she knew that she was in a dangerous situation right now. For only vampires possessed those scarlet eyes.

"My my, what have we here?"

Sakura took a step back. His demonic aura was overwhelming, "What do you want?"

The figure licked his lips, his sharp teeth glinted under the silver moonlight, "I smell blood. Vampire's blood."

Sakura glanced at her finger, which she had cut this morning, _damn it! _She cursed, "Vampires don't drink another vampire's blood," she said warily, eyeing the stranger before her, "They only bite their mates."

The stranger smirked, "Isn't that a good idea then?"

"What?"

"You'll let me drink your blood if you become my mate, right?" his scarlet eyes shone in the dark.

Sakura took a step back, she had to admit that this was the first time in her life that she actually felt _scared_. But, she wasn't planning on showing that, "I'm afraid not," she glared at him, "I'm also a vampire, I'll fight you if I have to."

"Aha, what courage," The stranger licked his lips again, this somehow made Sakura shudder, "To challenge me, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura swallowed. The person was from the Uchiha Clan? That was the most powerful vampire clan in the demon world.

"Those green eyes... you don't even know how to use the Sharingan, do you?"

Sakura clenched her teeth. The Sharingan was the scarlet eyes that all vampires possess, but a vampire must have the skills and knowledge to activate and use it. Sure, she doesn't know how to activate it, but it's only because she had never talked to another vampire before—not until now. But the Sharingan was a very useful techinique in battle, it can put the enemy into a trance or create illusions, and thus, the vampire can attack in the process.

The Sharingan had three levels, but the Uchiha Clan had mastered an ultimate level, the fourth level. Therefore, they were feared by the rest of the vampires and their clans. Of course, Sakura knew this, but she wasn't going to let down.

"So what if I don't know to use it?" Sakura tried to sound brave, "The Sharingan can only cause half its effect on another vampire!"

"Oh, we'll see about that," Uchiha Sasuke smirked.

The next thing Sakura knew, it was all darkness that engulfed her.

---

**To Be Continued...**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I hope that was enjoyable to read. But you're welcome to criticize me, I'll very much aprreciate it! Because there is always room for improvement! Thank you, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**x. Scarlet Crimson .x**

_Sakura was a vampire. But she doesn't drink blood, she hates the taste of it. Not until a vampiric came along. He made Sakura realize what being a true vampire felt like... his name was "Uchiha Sasuke". Or... was it "Itachi"?_

**---**

**A/N: Please enjoy! :D**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura told herself to calm down. Although she is completely surrounded by only darkness, she was still conscious. Sakura bit her lip, bending her knees into a fighting stance. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the atmosphere around her. This must just be an illusion-like world that was created by the Sharingan, she will have to figure out a way to deflect the illusion to escape or attack.

There it was! The breeze of the night air whispered over her skin and the scents of the forest came flooding back to her. Sakura mentally hoorayed for joy: she was breaking the illusion technique of the Sharingan!

"Nfufu," there was an evil chuckle beside her ear, "You're too naive, you shouldn't have underestimated the Sharingan."

_Shit!_ Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke's face right in front of her; he was grinning with venom.

He grabbed her hands and pushed her against a tree. Sakura clenched her teeth, _I've let my guard down!_ she cursed herself inwardly. Sasuke looked at her indifferently and touched her finger to his lips. Sakura stiffened.

"Ahh, your blood smells delicious," he murmured.

"Let me go!" Sakura struggled to get out of his grasp.

Sasuke threw her a half-hearted glance, but his grip stayed ever so firmly on her wrists. Sakura knew that she couldn't possibly win against this strong vampire before her. Sasuke licked her finger, where the blood had clustered over the cut. He closed his eyes, seeming to savor the taste.

A grin tugged at his lips, "It's been a while since I've drank blood that tastes so satisfactory," Sasuke brought his tongue across his lips, "You're mine now."

Sakura felt her legs giving away beneath her under the man's intense gaze. His scarlet eyes seemed to pierce her body; it was making her numb, robbing off all her senses. Sakura felt the ground sway beneath her feet, and everything was becoming a blur. Sasuke's crimson eyes never left her face; his eyes glinted with triumph, mock... and desire.

The Sharingan was definitely a fearful technique to possess.

---

All was dark.

Sakura was used to it. She had lived in darkness all her pitiful vampire life, cowering from the bright rays of the sun. What more would she expect from another vampire of her species? Her green eyes scanned across her surroundings.

The bed felt soft under her body and the pillow was propped comfortably under her head. The silky blanket was smooth across her skin, but her body felt numb. Sakura breathed out, she just lay there, unmoving, on the bed. She knew; this was just the effects of the Sharingan, she should feel fine after a few more moments… Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The air was pleasant, it smelled of mint, but Sakura grimaced as a waft of metallic smell hit her nostrils. It was the scent of blood. Human blood. She only knew too well.

Turning her head to the side so as to bury half of her face in the pillow, Sakura tried to rid the disgusting scent off her senses. Of course human blood wouldn't have came as a surprise. If she had been 'kidnapped' by the Uchiha guy, surely there would be the smell of blood lingering in his dwelling. Sakura narrowed her eyes in self mockery. Kidnapped? How unsightly. She sighed, she wished she could escape this place, but her body was still numb from the attack she received, so Sakura didn't move. She stayed in her position on the bed.

It was when the door creaked open.

Sakura groaned inwardly. That must be Sasuke.

A figure stepped in, it was a man. He looked across the dark room, and when he came into eye contact with Sakura, she saw his eyes. The same shade of dark red. Sakura stared back at him without flinching. But she knew. She knew what was coming, and she dreaded it.

The man's eyes glinted, "I see, you're awake?"

Sakura finally turned her head away, she couldn't stand it anymore. Staring into those crimson eyes made her shudder, Sakura chose to ignore his remark and remain silent.

He stepped in and approached the bed.

Sakura could feel her heartbeat, it was threatening to jump out of her throat.

Her hand was being held in his and he brought her injured finger to his lips again, "What an intoxicating scent," his red eyes shone, turning into a brighter shade of red, "It's so tempting."

Sakura gulped, she knew those eyes. He was aroused into his vampire nature.

"Let go!" Sakura withdrew her hand pathetically, her body still hadn't recovered and so her movements were restricted. She cursed inwardly.

He didn't respond, he merely climbed on top of her and pinned her arms down on the pillow. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. Her lips quivered, terror was rising inside her. She didn't know what do to, her body trembled slightly.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she demanded, but there really wasn't anything that she could do to fight back against this strong male. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, but faltered.

"Hn?" Sasuke merely ignored her, leaning down so that their foreheads touched. He licked her cheek.

"Stop!" Sakura wanted to yell, but her voice came out barely more than a whisper. She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to turn her face away from his. Sakura bit her lip, _Come on, body, move!_ She tried to push Sasuke off, but her arms were weak and stiffy.

Damn that Sharingan and its stupid technique.

She turned her head sharply away from his tongue.

Big mistake.

Sakura groaned this time. Not inwardly. She should have known better than to expose her neck to a bloodthirsty vampire. She felt it. His teeth sinking into her skin, and her blood being drained. She could hear the licking of his lips and his smirks of satisfaction.

"Ahh...!" Sakura moaned, thrusting her head back—an instinctive movement—although it just exposed more of her neck to him. Her hands clenched into fists, but she couldn't even feel her nails digging into her skin as more blood was being drained from her body. She gasped for air as she pushed her head deeper onto the pillow. She didn't know how much her involuntary movements had intrigued the male before her.

However, Sasuke just released her and looked at the mark he left on her neck with a smirk on his lips. A trail of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were yet again, the menacing shade of scarlet; they were like crimson pools reflecting the blood that trickled from his lips. Sakura's eyes widened at the scene, she shivered, so this was what a true vampire was like.

Cold, bloodthirsty, and full of venom.

Was she meant to be like that too?

---

Sakura sat in front of the mirror, she touched her neck, where the mark left by the bite was still clearly visible.

She grumbled under her breath as she massaged her sore shoulders. What a life she leads! To be drank until she dehydrates? Is her pathetic life going to end in this pathetic way? It didn't seem fair at all! If there was one thing that Sakuno detests (besides blood), it is to be overpowered by another vampire. She hadn't intended to talk to another one of her own species for the rest of her endless life. However, that now changed. She _knows_ that she's weak because she's not a 'true' vampire, but she hates to admit it more when another vampire _points it out_ to her.

There goes her awesome plan of staying as a loner.

Moreover, she's _trapped._ In the middle of _nowhere_.

And exactly how (the hell) does she suppose she's going to escape this place?

Sakura knows that she would have to take serious action soon and break out of this place.

Before her blood runs out.

---

**To Be Continued...**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Criticizm is always always welcome, I'll very much aprreciate it! Because there is always room for improvement! Thank you, please review! :)**


End file.
